This new carnation plant was discovered by us in 1977 as a sport of the carnation variety "Londorga" (unpatented) growing among our collection of carnation plants maintained at La Londe, Les Maures, France, for the purpose of producing improved carnation plants for the commercial market. The beautiful orange coloration of this mutation of "Londorga" led us to propagate it, by means of cuttings, to test its growth characteristics and flower production and the favorable characteristics of the plant so produced caused us to continue its propagation through several successive generations at La Londe, We thereby determined that we had a new carnation variety having very strong and advantageous growth characteristics and excellent production of blooms such as to make it a very valuable development for the production of carnation flowers for the cut flower market. The propagation of this new plant through many generations since its discovery has also demonstrated that the novel characteristics of blossom color and plant growth habit hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.